The Spock Resonance
"The Spock Resonance" 'is the seventh episode of the ninth season of the sitcom ''The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on Thursday, November 5, 2015. Summary Wil Wheaton interviews Sheldon for a Star Trek documentary where he reveals the ring and his plan to propose to Amy. Bernadette wants to start renovating the house and the topic of finally starting a family with Howard is brought up. Extended Plot Sheldon tells Leonard and Penny that Wil Wheaton has asked him to be in a documentary about Star Trek fans that Wil is making with Leonard Nimoy's son, Adam. Sheldon calls Amy and leaves her a message telling her about the documentary and saying she might want to watch it, even though they are broken up. Wil and Adam Nimoy come over and start interviewing and filming Sheldon. Penny and Leonard are watching from the kitchen. Sheldon talks about following his hero Spock and growing up being logical. Sheldon tells them about his napkin with Leonard Nimoy DNA and retrieves it from a wall safe that Leonard didn't know they had. Sheldon brings out a locked box that contain his most prized possessions. First a miniature Wil Wheaton, then a Last Will & Testament. Then out comes the ring and Sheldon very calmly tells everyone that this is the ring he was going to use to propose to his girlfriend before she broke up with him. Penny is shocked. Sheldon says the ring was a family heirloom going back many generations (his great-grandmother). For awhile it was stolen by Indians until the Texas Rangers raided them. Penny pushes him to say that it is bothering him, that he does have emotions which causes him to get upset and yell at her. Then he storms off to his room in a state. All of this was filmed by Nimoy. When he comes back out, Penny and Leonard are the only ones there. They are very kind to him, asking how he's doing. Sheldon says he needs to know one way or the other about his relationship with Amy. So he grabs his jacket and says he's going to propose to her. Sheldon is walking up to Amy's apartment building, and in the distance he sees Amy saying goodnight to a tall man. There is a quick kiss. She turns and heads inside alone. Sheldon is devastated and leaves. Finally, Sheldon watching an old TV Star Trek with Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock talking Vulcan's being unemotional Sheldon says it's all a lie. So Leonard says Sheldon should focus more on the people in his life instead of TV characters. He agrees though it would of meant more if he heard it on television. Bernie wants to redecorate. Howard finally agrees to doing the dining room. Bernie brings in her dad to come up with ideas. They crawl under the house where Mike wants to know why Howard doesn't want kids. Howard denies that. Bernie lied to her father and heard their conversation under the floor. She gets nervous, jumps up and down on the floor yelling "earthquake" so that they'll stop talking. Along together Bernadette says that she'll seriously think about having a baby. Notes *'''Title Reference: The title refers to Sheldon oscillating between his image as an emotionless Spock and his feelings for Amy. *Taping date: September 29, 2015. *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx October 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on Monday, October 26, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx.x million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. *Johnny almost gets hurt in an accident on the set when things fall near him. Critics To be entered. Trivia *Sheldon tells Leonard and Penny about the engagement ring and his plans to propose to Amy (confirming fan speculation that he indeed planned to propose following the revelations of the season 8 finale). *Chuck Lorre's daughter, Nikki Lorre directs this episode. *Wil Wheaton makes a reappearance. *Leonard Nimoy's son, Adam Nimoy, guest stars in this episode. *Bernadette's father, Mike Rostenkowski (guest star Casey Sander) makes a reappearance. *Howard and Bernadette start to renovate their house and finally have a serious discussion about starting a family. *Amy goes on a date with "Dave" (guest star, British comedian Stephen Merchant) - she met him on a dating app she signed up to in "The Helium Insufficiency" as a result of her conversation with Sheldon in episode 5 whereby she thinks he is moving on. *Leonard advises Sheldon to focus on his people in his life (his relationship with Amy) rather than those on TV. (This conversation is parallel to the season 7 episode "The Proton Transmogrification" where Professor Proton advises Sheldon in a dream to appreciate the people in his life rather than on fictional stories such as Star Wars). *The conversation between Sheldon, Leonard and Penny regarding the engagement ring and his plan to propose to Amy are recorded by Wil Wheaton. *This episode will air in time for November sweeps. *Leonard learns that they have a wall safe and a floor safe after twelve years in the apartment. Also Aquaman has a security camera in it. And Sheldon has seen some of Lenny amorous living room activities. *Different napking prop from seven years ago. Quotes :Penny: What????? (After hearing that Sheldon had planned to propose to Amy) Gallery Adam.jpg|Guest star Adam Nimoy. Stephen_Merchant.png|Stephen Merchant Guest Star Amy's date and Sheldon.jpg|Amy's two guys. Adam3.jpg|Sheldon meeting Leonard Nimoy's son Adam. Spk1.jpg|Adam Nimoy and Bill Prady. AN12.jpg|Howard and Bernadette discussing having children. AN11.jpg|Bernadette lied to her father. She caused the dust avalanche on them. AN10.jpg|Sheldon being interviewed by Adam Nimoy. AN9.jpg|Sheldon showing them the ring he planned on proposing to Amy with. AN8.jpg|I planned on proposing to Amy. What???? AN7.jpg|Sheldon showing off the napkin with Leonard Nimoy's DNS on it. AN6.jpg|Talking about remodeling the dining room. AN5.jpg|Howard and Raj vs. Mike and Bernadette. AN4.jpg|Watching Sheldon being interviewed. AN3.jpg|Lenanrd and Penny watching the fun. AN1.jpg|Sheldon inviting Amy over to watch him be interviewed. Safe11.png|The security camera is in Aquaman. Safe10.png|There's Penny. Waving for the camera. Safe8.png|Learning that their living room amorous activities were on camera. Safe7.png|Bernadette distracting their grandchild conversation. Safe6.png|Sheldon being interviewed by Adam Nimoy. Safe5.png|An earthquake named Bernadette. Safe4.png|EARTHQUAKE!!! Safe3.png|Howard and Mike inspecting the substructure. Safe2.png|Sheldon has a safe. Safe1.png|Sheldon taped them by hidden camera having ...what??? Category:Season 9 Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Sheldon Category:Leonard Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Lenny Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Series 9 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Sheldon-Amy Apart Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Documentary Category:Wil Wheaton Category:Wil Wheaton episodes Category:Spock Category:Marriage Proposal Category:Ring Category:2015 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory